memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Future's End, Part II (episode)
Janeway tries to prevent Henry Starling from launching the timeship without altering the past. Summary Henry Starling continues to prepare for his flight back to the 29th century to get more technology, which he plans to use to revolutionize the 20th century computer age further than he already has with his technology from the ''Aeon''. Because the crew of ''Voyager'' found out that it was Starling's trip that caused the temporal explosion, Rain Robinson, Tuvok, and Tom Paris divert Starling when Robinson calls Starling for help because "people are shooting at me!" Suspicious but convinced, Henry Starling drives to her location with The Doctor, wearing his new mobile emitter. Tuvok and Paris transmit Starling's coordinates to Chakotay and Lieutenant Torres, who are flying towards them in a shuttlecraft. They beam Starling to Voyager, but the shuttle loses attitude control and crashes in an Arizona desert. Annoyed that his technology did not prevent his capture, Henry Starling revealed to Janeway on Voyage''r what his intention was. Afterwards, Mr. Dunbar, Starling's assistant, activates a satellite in orbit around Earth and beams him back to Chronowerx Industries. Mr. Dunbar creates diversion using a tachyon emitter and lures Paris and Robinson to chase him, believing that he has the timeship. Just before Mr. Dunbar runs Paris and Robinson's car over with his truck, Chakotay and Torres, having been rescued from Arizona by Tuvok and The Doctor, destroy the truck. After finding out that the timeship was not there, Starling launches from the Chronowerx building. ''Voyager's weapons were still offline from their jump to the 20th century, so they could not disable the Aeon. But just as the Aeon is about to fly into a temporal rift to the 29th century, Janeway manually fires a photon torpedo and destroys the Aeon. After the Aeon's destruction, an alternate Aeon emerges from the rift with an alternate Captain Braxton, who has no memory of past events. He detected Voyager in the 20th century and took her back to the 24th century to their previous coordinates in the Delta Quadrant. *''Captain's log, stardate 50312.5. We are again in the Delta Quadrant, at the exact time and place we first encountered the timeship. I've resumed a course for Earth and I've ordered the crew to the mess hall for a toast. '' Memorable Quotes "Tuvok, has anyone ever told you, you're a real freak-a-saurus?" : - Tom Paris to Tuvok "I'm a doctor, not a database." : - The Doctor "God in heaven help us..." "Divine intervention is unlikely." : - Freedom fighter and the Doctor "Agent Tuvok, what's up?" "Breakfast is up." : - Rain Robinson and Tuvok Background Information *Starling fits The Doctor with a mobile autonomous holographic emitter. This allows him to freely move about. When he returns to Voyager, he retains the mobile emitter, which allows him to visit other parts of the ship and participate on away missions. *Rain claims to have seen "every episode of Mission: Impossible." Leonard Nimoy (Mr. Spock) was a cast member for this Desilu series following the cancellation of the classic Star Trek series (albeit, for only two seasons). *Before returning to the 24th century, Voyager leaves some technology behind, including Captain Janeway's combadge (in part 1), her tricorder (in part 1), and The Doctor's combadge. Links and References Guest Stars *Sarah Silverman as Rain Robinson *Allan G. Royal as Braxton *Brent Hinkley as Butch *Clayton Murray as Porter Special Guest Star *Ed Begley, Jr. as Henry Starling Co-Stars *Susan Patterson as Ensign Kaplan *Christian R. Conrad as Dunbar *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) *Steve Carnahan as William McKenzie (uncredited) References Arizona, Astrotheory 101, Baja Peninsula, bar code reader, biopolar personality disorder, California, car, cellular phone, Central America, chili burrito, Dodger Stadium, Dorthy Chandler Pavilion, Earth, Edgemont Road, fast food, freakasaurus, Goliath Gulp, Griffith Observatory, helicopter, Hollywood Hills, hologram, holographic projection system, holographic simulator, hot dog, Howdy Doody, hyper-impulse drive, Indian, interferometric dispersion, internet, Interstate 101, laptop computer, Los Angeles, Mars, Metro Plaza, microchip, microcomputer revolution, Mission Impossible, mobile emitter, Neanderthal, Nobel Prize, North America, pattern buffer, Phoenix, radar, SATCOM 47, Saturn, Soviet Union, space-time continuum, Starfleet Academy, stealth, tachyon, tactile response sensor, taxicab, telephone, telescope, temporal core, temporal field generator, Temporal Integrity Commission, temporal inversion, Temporal Prime Directive, temporal transponder, tricorder, truck, type-9 shuttlecraft, UFO, United States Air Force, USS, van, Venus Category:VOY episodes de:Vor dem Ende der Zukunft, Teil II nl:Future's End, Deel II